Jordan leaves
by ashleyadorable1
Summary: When Kris has a dream is it fake or does it mean something. Will she survive the stress that will happen while waiting for something special to happen, or is Jordan pulling a prank? Sequel to Jordan Maron Man Of My Dreams.
1. Chapter 1

**Jordan Leaves**

Sorry my sentences in my other books are so short, I will work harder in this one.

Sequel of Jordan Maron: The Man of my Dreams

It was such a great book.

Some fluff

Disclaimer I am not fire girl, Captain sparkles or mojang ab though I hope I will.

I raced through a pile of leaves to Jordan's apartment. I raced into the elevator and stabbed the level button for where he was staying. I had great news to tell him! I jumped up and down until I got to his level. All of a sudden the hall turned from loud to quiet. A few seconds ago I swore I heard people having a party. But were did all of the sound go? I walked down the hallway to 22B. I knocked my fist on the door until I heard someone open the door. I froze in sadness and sadness.

A.

Jordan is leaving and did not invite me to his farewell.

B. There are more girls there!

And C.

Everyone is crowding around me.

A voice from the back of the room shouted, " Leave her alone!" Before I blushed I ran outside of the centre of attention and found it was only a dream. I was so relieved. I got dressed and ran to Jordan's place without eating. I rang the doorbell and was needing to tell him the news so bad. He opened the door and smiled. Maybe he would never leave... He directed for me to go into his room so I went in. His smile dissolved into a frown. I asked what was wrong. "I-I am..." my eyes could almost see through his brown irises which contained diluting black dots. I knew it already.. "getting married..." WHAT?" I suddenly felt dizzy, and collapsed into his hands.

Severe pain raced through my body. Unaware of what had happened before, it all came back to me just by seeing his face. A woman came through the door. She turned to Jordan. "Is this the girl you told someone was getting married?" I stared at the woman, pure anger rushing through my chest. My eyes flashed red, and I stared at her innocent looking face. Rising with a injured arm I said,"Yeah, Bitch! You are right on the spot, creep!" Jordan shot a concerned and offended look at me. I looked down at my feet. I just lost Jordan, I thought. He pointed at me and said something to the girl. She smiled nicely at me. Her mouth opened and she said to me, " ask your mom ifshe would let you marry someone." the woman removed her face. My jaw dropped. I called mom a bitch. WTF was wrong with me? I ran up to her and hugged her. She patted me on the head. Jordan. It was gonna happen. To. Us.

I could not wait to see Kylie's face at the wedding. But I would go through tonnes of stress before then.

When I went home to my hotel room, I looked in to see Kylie putting Jordan on my bed. Oh no. She was trying to make him have sex with her. I ran to dads gun room and looked for the rifle I used for shooting practice. Aha! I caught glimpse of it and reloaded it. Running at top speed I got to my room with ease. I crept right behind Kylie who was now removing her top. I put it right back on her. To my surprise, there were two policemen aiming their guns at Kylie. She turned around and ended up in a grave. Jordan was laughing from his hotel because you could see the graveyard through one of the windows. I kept slapping him but he slapped me back. He told me to drink something and after it I passed out.

I woke up to find I was tied down to a bed...

CLIFFHANGER!

I post everyday so yay!


	2. Chapter 2

Guys i am soooo sorry for the long wait, but look here! i have written a chapter! i dont know long the chapter is, but i have changed the rating to m because i put hardcore sex in this chapter. Don't like don't read. Like it read it.

I moved my wrists around. 'Hello!' I shouted, my voice echoing, as if I was in a huge hallway. Whimpers from more girls my age were the answer. One girl whispered who was next to me,'Hello. My name is Selena Gomez, but you can call me Sean,' she said. 'Selena- I mean- Sean Gomez?!' I whispered. 'Yeah, so you are...?' 'Kris, I am Jordan Maron's girlfriend. I must've gotten kidnapped or something. ' I tried twisting my body to face her, but I was strapped pretty hard to this. Then I noticed the straps were quite cold against me, so I was probably in the nude. I shivered, realizing how terrible this was. 'Sean, what will happen to me- I mean- us?' Sean sniffled, then replied wobbly,'Well, I-it already happened to me. He- feeds us food we have to eat, and it is poisoned, and if we don't eat it, he whips us. If we do eat it, which I never did, we get to do whatever we want with him. I mean, well he is hot for a 18 year old, he has a thick cock,-' I interrupted her. ' Sorry Sean, but how come you didn't eat the food?' 'Duuuuuuh! Poison?' 'How come you don't ask him to take it out?' 'Thanks so much Kris! Your the best!' 'Avery!' She called. A man with blue eyes and brownish hair came in, in nothing. I tried to not look but Sean was right. Cute and a big cock. I smiled at him, and he stared at my breast. 'Girls, meal time!' The girls grunted around me, but Sean butted in after. 'Can me and Kris have poisonless food?' Avery nodded, taking me and her out of the straps first. 'Well, I will give the newbie Kristine or Kris the welcome present. First,' he handed a small box to me. I opened it, revealing a condom. 'I wear it or not. Your choice.' He said. I stood there for a long time. I stared at his bits, and shook my head. Did Jordan want me to marry this guy? I guessed so. He brought me to a bright room. We lay on a bed, and he put his cock into my entry. I shoved, and moaned. He went a bit faster, and waves of pleasure went through me. I licked my lips. He went so fast I could barely see now, and I pushed against him, he pushed into me. I could almost feel the tip of his cock in me now. He released, and I frowned. He lifted his cock, and I lowered so I was at level with his cock. I opened my mouth, and put it in. I swallowed it, and almost choking on it, released it. I sucked it, and he looked at me. 'Im cumming Kris!' I nodded, and his sweet, slightly metallic cum rushed into my mouth. I savoured every bit of it, and winked at him. He ran his hand from my breasts to my entry. He rubbed it gently, and I moaned, leaning on him. He held me, and slowly pulled and pushed me along his cock, then let me go. I pushed myself along it, feeling the rhythm. I felt warm liquid going through me, white warm gooey stuff going all over him. He played with the tips of my breasts, then ceased. His warm breath went down on me. I smiled, breathing heavily.

Do you want me to continue this and have her stay his slave or Jordan come to her rescue? Tell me in the commentery!


	3. Jordan- the Rescuer LOL

Lol hay guys. I will try to post everyday. Yes I am not a fucker I DID read your comments so here.

I went back to the echoey hall, and Avery smiled at me. I winced a bit, realizing how worried Jordan must be. 'What? Your not scared of me are you Kris?' I shook my head. He squinted at me, then continued the escort to my bed. I sighed, realizing how my future life would be. Nobody could possibly save me now. Unless... I know! 'Hay Ave? Can I have my clothes?' He stared at me in shock, furrowing his eyebrows. He nodded and pulled a sickly sweet smile. Meanwhile, I released as many girls as quick as I possibly could out of their straps. They smiled gratefully and ran to some stairs, running up. I heard them going up and up, giggling and gossiping girl talk. I told them to shut up and they quietened. I heard them going up many levels until I could only hear slight crackling sounds, then no sound. Avery would never find them, I was sure of it. I heard Avery walking to the girls room, and I ran to him. He gave me my clothes along with a fresh box of pads. I nodded, and dressed. 'I need to go toilet' I said, smirking. He pointed down the long hall, obviously not noticing that about thirty girls had escaped. I would help the others later, but I had to save myself first. I went toilet without flushing the toilet. I knew it would echo and Avery would hear it so I quietly got out my phone and phoned Jordan. 'Hello?' He asked. 'Oh Kris, where the hell have you been. Shit I have been wo-' I interrupted. 'Save me. Don't you have that app that tells the place where the person you are calling is?' He stopped the call, and I jumped for joy. I was actually fuckin' safe! I waited for my heart to slow a bit and for me to relax. I slowly walked out. Avery was nowhere to be seen, but he had left a note on my bed. I smirked really loudly as I read it:

Dear Kris,  
I have gone out with some of my mates so I put all of my trust into you. Keep care of the girls and yourself, because when I get back I'm gonna give you the biggest orgasm ever.

I frowned, and raced around letting all the girls free of their straps. They ran to a well-lit room, and the other thirty girls from up-up-up-stairs came racing down too. They lined up behind me as I stared through the windows. Would Jordan actually make it? I saw a figure outside, holding something. I winced, wondering who it would be. They went speedily towards the door, and we all held our breath-  
and breathed in when I realized it was Jordan. Tears sprung to my eyes, rolling like slow rivers. I stood there for a few seconds, my arms away from my sides, and I ran to open-armed Jordan. He ran his fingers through my hair, and I hugged him. He held me tight, and I could be like that forever. I sniffed away the tears if joy, and slowly parted from Jordan. 'It feels as-as if I haven't seen y-you for a thousand centuries, Jordan.' He smiled sweetly and calmly at me, and nodded. 'I really missed you, Kris. Here, watch.' He swiped my phone, squinted a little, and handed it back. I had YouTube open, and a new Captain's Vlog had been uploaded. Jordan spoke with puffy red eyes, and a sickeningly quiet voice. He must have lost it. I had to strain my ears to hear him. 'I'm so…... sorry. ' Jordan shook his head.' It is my fault for not watching you.' I hugged him, and kissed him. My mouth opened, and our lips still touched. My tongue met his, and he let his tongue roam me, as well as leaving room for me. I closed my eyes, pulling him in, gripping him. The moment couldn't be ruined at all... wait... NOOO! Avery!

More cliffhangers! I just live them, don't you? Nah, u and i hate them. You have to always try read my mind. Lol you can't suckas.

Thank you guys for even just simply viewing my book! I-I mean Fan Fiction! It _really_ supports! Big emphasis on really! I am working on tomorrow's chapter already!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone. Sorry for the long wait, I am STILL editing the new chap, just wanted to write an author's note along with RTR(replies to reviews).

Caroline: sorry, I have had issues with it myself. I will edit the first chapter for you and clear it out. Thank you for your complaint. I respect them as they help improve.

The real me: what the fuck? I am a GURL, fatty! When Ash says something, she means it. I appreciate your comment, but don't think mostly about yourself. It's just rude. Haters gonna hate, asshole.

Happy me: *smirks really loudly* Well, thanks! Well, hope u can catch up with it all, and that is a really kind comment! It's not happy YOU, it's happy US!

Talia Avis: well, check it out! More chappies! If you didn't, read the other stuff for more information!

And I have some suggestions for you guys out there:

Watch Jordan's MAKE UP video

Watch my Vlogs (I am Theponiesstuff on youtube)

Subscribe Skydoesminecraft

Song of next chapter: Train, Drive By (As Suggested By ThyxCya)

I think that is all. Oh one more thing YES I AM DELETING SOME OF MY STUPID FAN FICTIONS SO SHUT UP PREPPY PICKAXE!


End file.
